Light offers many advantages when used as a medium for propagating information, such as increased speed and bandwidth. Light-wave transmission along optical fibers is widespread in the telecommunications industry. Optical interconnections on silicon have become a bottleneck for next generation computing systems. It is desirable to have an optical interconnection system that is CMOS compatible.